occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hadley Chang
HadleyHuman/Mermaid “All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust.” - J.M. Barrie Peter Pan Hadley Chang Hadley Aura Chang is a Human/Mermaid, she was born on Zuma Beach in Malibu, California. Her mother Brandi Tara Chang is a Mermaid, and her father Rylan Jerrod Chang is Human. Rylan met Brandi decades ago when she took her first steps out of water. He was at the beach with some of his friends, and nearly collided with her. Wanting to protect her from his surfboard he maneuvered to avoid her, and miscalculated falling into the water cutting himself open. Brandi could feel the sharks surrounding them, surrounding him. She plucked he from the water and swam him to shore. As she emerged from the sea her gills, and tail transformed. Brandi resembled a naked human woman. Rylan's friends, Landon Savidge, and Pace Witherspoon offered Brandi clothes to cover herself. Too concerned with making sure that Rylan was breathing before she considered her indecency. She grew accustomed to life above water, and she rarely ever returns to the sea. As a mermaid Brandi had always taken part in the underwater lifestyle she lived, unaware she could walk on land and forbidden to leave. Brandi had exiled herself, her curiosity with humanity becoming more important to her than her life under the sea. Brandi had family waiting for her, sisters, and brothers, her mother and father. They did not appreciate her insatiable wondering anymore than her so called "friends". Rylan's friends were more accepting. Of course, they were taken by her beauty more so than her personality. Rylan and Brandi were not an average love story, or a cute couple from the beginning. Rylan was in love with Brandi from the moment her head rose and out the water and her beautiful body followed it. Brandi had not noticed the way that Rylan looked at her, she overstimulated by the sights, the sounds, and way human lived. Rylan, and his friends introduced Brandi to everything that they could think of. Food came first, and they did make the mistake of offering her seafood. After that disaster they were able show her things that were a little more exiting. Santa Monica Pier, which Brandi had only ever seen from beneath the water. Point Mugu State Park, Brandi did not think she would like much at all. Back Bone Trail, which Brandi loved after being at Mugu. The adventure through the human world that Rylan was so determined to show Brandi is what made her fall in love with him. She was able to see this whole new world through his eyes, and he was able to relive his old childhood memories of blissful happiness though the new ones he had made with her. After six months of courtship Brandi was pregnant with Hadley. Neither Rylan or Brandi knew immediately, they didn't think it even possible until, her weight gain, and craving. Brandi is a vegetarian her favorite food being Seaweed. She has a very difficult time stomaching meat of any kind. When she became pregnant she craved raw fish, which became a craving for poultry, and right up until she went into labor she had an overwhelming craving for rare or medium rare red meat. The same as her mother, Hadley is stunning. People notice first and foremost that she is beautiful. Hadley has spent much more time on land than in water. She is familiar with her tail and her with gills, she has learned to communicate with her mother's family under water and father's family on land. The two opposing worlds of her family, the world that her mother comes from and the world that her father comes from are vastly different. She would prefer to live as a mermaid, because to her human life has been so incredibly boring. She doesn't like land, and she doesn't understand what her mother was thinking choosing to say here. Underwater life is the thrill that Hadley has been chasing in live. The predators are so much more vicious, and almost no friend is a true friend because no one wins if everyone ties for second. In the food chain that drops the survival rate. Hadley joined a circus troupe during their tour of the North America with her boyfriend Willis. They used to always make jokes about running away together since neither of their parents wanted the to be together. It was always a joke until the Circus came to town. After watching all three shows the Ringmaster asked if they had an special skills. Hadley and Willis volunteered, Hadley juggled and Willis tossed knives at her then caused them all to disappear with Hadley popping up again the crowd. They were both welcomed into the camp family, Hadley performing as "Maya the Water Dancer", and her boyfriend Willis performing as "The Astounding Gabriel Glaive". Category:HadesDotter Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Evil Category:In a Relationship Category:Henderson